One More Night
by kasey1939
Summary: Repost I had this in the category for the UK Shameless Ooops. After Mickey's first time with Ian they both think that would be the end of it but when Mickey can't stop thinking about Ian he decides they have to be together no matter what Ian thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Ian didn't know what he was going to do; all he knew was that he had to get the gun back from Mickey. Linda was threatening to go to the cops and he shuddered to think what would happen if she did that. Everyone in the neighborhood gave the Milkovich family a pass when they did things. If you went to the cops about one of them, sure that one might go to jail for a little while, but it was guaranteed to be a short lived victory. Not to mention Mickey's dad Terry had gotten out of prison the day before and he already hated Kash, he didn't need to be given another reason to do harm to him. No way around it, it would be Kash they hurt. They didn't have many rules but one of the few they did live by was no harming children under fourteen, unless the Milkovich doing the harm was under fourteen to, and since Linda was hardly ever in the store, when they'd go looking Kash would be the one they'd find.

By the time he reached the house he was out of breathe and still no closer to a plan than he'd been when he first stepped out of the store. The empty cups and burned patches on the front lawn told him that Terry had made it home the night before. Running up the steps he looked around for some sort of weapon, knowing he'd be able to find one fairly easily. Spotting the crowbar he took a moment to brace himself before he quickly and quietly opened the front door.

Slowly he made his way inside finding Terry passed out on the couch in nothing but his boxers, a sight he could have gone his entire life without, and no sign of anyone else. Assuming Mickey was in his room he cautiously made his way, knowing that if the elder Milkovich woke to find him creeping around his home with a weapon in hand he would likely die surrounded by empty beer cans and dirty laundry. The sign on Mickey's door read Stay The Fuck Out and oh if only he could. Opening the door slightly he slipped inside to find Mickey face down on the bed. Closing the door behind him he stood for a moment gathering his courage before he tapped his back, lightly, with is weapon, which he now thought was a poor choice of defense. He watched Mickey lift his head grunting at being disturbed before glancing over his shoulder.

"I want the gun Mickey!" Best to start forceful.

"Gallagher?" He heard the surprise in his voice and didn't really know how to respond. When in doubt just repeat yourself, that's what his sister did.

"I want Kash's gun back now!" See still forceful.

"Alright, alright." He couldn't believe it was that easy as he watched Mickey reach for the drawer at the side of his bed he leaned in slightly to make sure the gun was really there. Big mistake.

When Mickey had felt the poke on his back he'd expected it would be one of his stupid brothers. Instead when he looked he found that fuckwit Ian Gallagher standing over him holding a crowbar making demands. That stupid shit actually thought he could come into his house, into his room, and just take something from him. Like hell! He made a move to open the drawer closest to him acting like he was just gonna give in and he waited for his opening. He didn't have to wait long, the fucker really was stupid. He waited until he was close enough before he came up off the bed using his momentum to throw him against the wall hard enough that when he hit the bed he was stunned for a moment.

Knowing how easily even a seconds hesitation could turn a fight against you he jumped on him. He grabbed the gingers arm and slammed it against the same wall he'd thrown him into just moments before; hard enough to make him open his hand and drop the crowbar. Surprisingly, he didn't just lay there and take it like a girl, he found himself being thrown back a step. Gallagher jumped up following him forcefully grabbing both his arms and throwing him across the room into his dresser with an impressive show of strength. Then he watched him make another mistake, his last. Instead of continuing the fight one on one or even running for the door he turned back and tried to reach across the bed for the crowbar.

He scrambled to get there first, crawling on top of the little bastard he put him in a chokehold while he reached up and finally felt his fingers meet cold metal. Clutching it in an iron grip he sat up slightly, flipping the red head over in the process. Now his knees were on either side of his head and he was sitting on Gallagher's chest effectively pinning his upper arms making it impossible for him to do more than put his hands weakly in front of his face. He drew his arm back prepared to beat him within an inch of his pathetic life with the "weapon" he'd threatened him with, but looking down at his face he stopped.

The fight had gotten his blood pumping and now looking down at the little ginger he had pinned under him on his bed he wanted to get his blood going in another way. At first he was just going to use that need to add to the beating, but then he saw the spark of interest flare in the fuckers eyes. Who knew.

Dropping the crowbar off the side of the bed he moved back a little as he started to pull his shirt off feeling firecrotch shift under him to do the same. Looking up he found himself staring at a pale creamy muscular chest. Gallagher was toned who knew.

Ian had been stunned when Mickey started yanking his clothes off but that didn't last long. He told himself he was doing this because it was either get fucked or get beat. That lie lasted until he saw Mickey without his shirt. Under all the dirt and grime was one hell of a body. He felt his heart begin to race in a way it never had before, not for Kash, hell not even for Rodger Spikey. Donkey dick Roger Spikey had just been a onetime thing, his first time, and sort of an experiment. While he was packed he hadn't really been much to look at. Kash had started on accident and had really been kept up for convenience. He cared about him, he wouldn't be here if he didn't, but he always knew his married older boss was only ever going to be a passing thing, so like Spikey the fact that he was a little bit on the pudgy side didn't really bother him.

Mickey was the first guy he'd ever been with who was able to make him hot with just the sight of his bare chest. By the time they both had all their clothes off he found himself face down on the mattress, he supposed he'd known from the second they'd started this that he was going to be topped for the first time. Mickey wasn't really the type to give up control of any situation he doubted sex would be any different.

He felt Mickey's weight leave him for a moment, before he could turn to find out why he was back and he heard the crinkle of a wrapper. A condom. For some reason he hadn't really expected that from Mickey. A few moments later he felt his hips being held in a tight grip as Mickey pulled him up onto his hands and knees. Slightly worried now he tried to protest.

"Mickey I've never…" He was cut off by Mickey's light chuckle of amusement.

"Shut up Gallagher."

He figured that was a good idea, pissing off the neighborhood psycho while he was on top of you… not the best idea. Closing his eyes he tried to relax and trust Mickey. There was a thought he never thought he'd ever have racing across his mind.

Mickey watched Gallagher close his eyes and force every muscle in his body to relax. The idea that Gallagher was a top was actually kind of funny. The little twit never really demonstrated much in the way of dominance. What kind of weak fucks did he go for? Why was he wasting time thinking about this? He needed to speed this up but for some reason knowing he would be the only one to ever have been in his tight ass made his shake with anticipation and want to draw it out. To hell with that! Though since he would be popping the little bastards cherry he supposed he could prepare him a little.

Moving one hand from the little twats hip he slowly slipped one finger into his tight ass. He felt him tense for a minute before again forcing himself to go boneless. Good boy. The second finger went in much easier, when he began to scissor them to help stretch him a bit to get him ready for the main event he couldn't help but smile at the sound he heard escape the little pricks mouth. Damn a few fingers and he was moaning like a bitch, he couldn't wait to hear what sounds he made next. The thought had just entered his mind when he viciously shut it down. Pulling his hand free he lined himself up before leaning over his back until his mouth was next to his ear.

"One sound out of you and I will beat you to death."

A little pressure and he felt heaven its self. Gallagher was… fuck he was so tight. When he was finally all the way in he stopped for a second holding still. More for his pleasure then Gallaghers comfort, he'd never felt like this before. After a minute of savoring the feel of being held tight he began to move. Slowly at first, but he couldn't hold back for very long before his thrusts grew faster and harder. Gallagher was doing good to, after the first thrust he buried his head in the pillow to muffle to moans he couldn't hold back. One final hard thrust and he was coming harder than he ever had before. Fuck!

Ian couldn't even scream his release he didn't have enough air left in his starved lungs. God he felt boneless, mickey rolled off of him almost instantly leaving him feeling a little unsatisfied for some reason. When his clothes were tossed at him he took the hint, he'd just finished getting dressed and was reaching for his jacket when Terry came storming through to get to the bathroom. Mickey must of heard something he hadn't and he could only be grateful for it, the last thing he needed was to have to deal with an enraged, homophobic, Terry Milkovich.

Mickey who hadn't bothered with a shirt, just pants leaving his chest on display, went to the dresser after his dad left again and turned back to hand him Kash's gun without a word before heading to the bathroom himself. Knowing he'd been dismissed he tucked the gun away before making his way out of the house. On the way back to the Kash-n-Grab he couldn't help but feel a little dirty, like a whore. At least he knew it wouldn't happen again. Guys like Mickey never did repeats.

**Authors Note - This story will be very AU but a lot of what happened on the show will be making an appearance just with a different spin on it. Mainly Mickey's reactions will be different so how things go will change if that makes any sense at all. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ian laid on his bed in the dark too wired to sleep. Linda had found out about him and Kash and had put a stop to their, whatever the hell they had. The end of his "relationship" wasn't what was keeping him up though. No, what was keeping him up was the fact that it ending didn't bother him as much today as it would have yesterday. Not as much as it would have before Mickey. He knew he was being stupid thinking about him, especially since he knew Mickey wasn't likely to give him even a passing thought, but he just couldn't help himself. He was lusting after Mickey fucking Milkovich.

That alone should scare him so much he never thought about him again, but fear wasn't the response he was feeling. Oh, it was there, everyone feared the Milkovich family, but it just wasn't enough to make him stop thinking about what they had done, and it definitely wasn't enough to make him stop wanting to do it again. He was fucked.

Mickey woke earlier than usual. It took him a moment to figure out why and the reason he found could be summed up into one word. Gallagher. That red head just wouldn't leave his dreams last night. He'd never been this obsessed about anyone before. Now that he was though there was really only one solution, if firecrotch wouldn't get out of his head then he would just fuck him out of his system. Smelling bacon he decided that since he was up he might as well go have breakfast with the family. Pulling on his clothes he made it out just in time to see everyone sitting in the living room watching TV with plates laden down with food, most of which was landing on the floor. His sister seeing him standing there gave him a shy smile before fixing him a plate of his own. Out of all his family Mandy was hands down his favorite so in a spur of the moment show of affection he kissed her cheek in thanks when she handed him his food. Once he was seated he waited for her before he said anything, he hated repeating himself.

"I got a new boy."

Everyone stopped eating for a moment each he thought making a mental guess about who it was. His father Terry never stopped eating. He used to be terrified of his father he remembered. A few years ago when his dad first found out that Mickey was gay he'd nearly pissed himself in fear of what was gonna happen to him. Milkovich's never killed family, but that didn't mean you wouldn't still die, they'd just keep putting you in bad situations until your brain caught on to the fact that you were already dead and your body stayed down. He took it, every bad run, every fucked up job, thinking his family was right and he deserved to die. For over a year he put up with it until one day he looked up and realized he was still alive after all that time. Around that same time Terry realized the same thing and in true Milkovich fashion he threw the rules to the wind and attacked Mickey himself.

Terry Milkovich would not have a faggot for a son! To this day Mickey didn't know who was more surprised when Mickey won the fight and held his father's life in his hands. He'd let him live, not out of some kind of love or mercy, no it had been Mandy standing behind him screaming for him to let Terry go that had decided it. After that Terry changed his tune. Faggot Mickey might be but Milkovich he was to the bone. From that day on the family shifted so that Mickey was in charge, outside their house everyone who lived in south side still thought Terry was king and Mickey was fine letting them think it, because everyone within these walls knew the truth. Terry was king only because Mickey allowed it. The family still treated queers the same with one notable exception, if Mickey claimed someone as a partner they were off limits, at least until Mickey was done with them. Once Mickey grew tired of them which usually took no longer than a week the entire Milkovich clan gave him the beating of his life before chucking him out with the trash. None of Mickey's "boys" ever spoke of their time with Mickey all preferring to let the world think they'd been beaten for some other reason, all instinctively knowing that if they outed Mickey their farewell beating would look like a love tap once his family was through with them.

Mickey pulled himself out of his thoughts at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Who is it?" Out of all of them Mandy had been the most accepting of him, he remembered once Terry had announced his sin to the family Mandy had just hugged him before pulling away to ask stupidly hilarious questions about his dick.

"Ian Gallagher." He watched surprise fill her eyes, he knew Ian was her friend, fuck he was basically her only friend. If he had been a better person he would have left the little ginger alone, but Gallagher wouldn't get out of his head, and he'd never really been a good person.

"Oh." Was her only response. Yeah oh was right.

Ian was sitting at the register bored out of his mind as usual, only now he didn't even have sex with Kash to look forward to, when he heard the bell above the door. This in its self wasn't unusual but right after that he heard the lock turn making him look up. There in the doorway flipping the open sign to closed stood Mickey. Fuck! He thought about trying to run, but there really wasn't a back way out other than the loading dock which was closed and wouldn't open fast enough to make a difference. So instead he decided to wait and silently preyed his life wouldn't end in a convenience store where he worked for minimum wage. Cause that would just suck.

"You, backroom, now." Yeah this wasn't going to end well at all Ian thought as he slowly stood and walked to the stockroom.

Mickey watched Gallagher walk ahead of him and had to fight to keep from laughing. The boy was terrified, though he hid it well, but he still went where Mickey told him to go. This was going to be fun.

"Alright Gallagher, formalities out of the way first then we'll get to the fucking we both want. These are the rules you will follow listen good cause I'm only gonna tell you this once next time you hear them will be if I punish you for breaking them. We clear?" He took the blank expression of confusion as a yes.

"Rule one, you don't fuck anyone else. Rule two, you don't tell no one about this. Rule three, your mouth is for sucking my cock not talking back to me or talking about me. Rule four, when you're with me you don't speak without permission in fact you don't do anything without permission. Rule five, when I tell you to do something you damn well do it. Finally, rule six, these rules are always in effect even when I'm not with you for as long as your ass belongs to me and your ass does belong to me. Got it?" Another blank expression, poor Gallagher looked so confused.

"Good, now strip!" First test of the rules, rule five do as you're told. Time to see if firecrotch was smart enough to listen, after a few seconds and a raised brow from Mickey Ian began to disrobe slowly almost hesitantly.

"Come on Gallagher, I've already seen it all before!"

That got him moving and within minutes he was standing in front of a very naked Gallagher, and wasn't that a sight. He hadn't really had time to look before, but now he had all the time in the world really.

"Damn Gallagher, where you been hiding that body?"

"You're one to talk." This was said with a bit of a leer from the red head that Mickey answered with his usual smirk. So Gallagher was warm for his form huh, good to know.

"Shut up and turn around."

Ian turned around still a little terrified, well more than a little if he was being honest. The only thoughts really running through his head were, Mickey is gay and Mickey isn't here to kill me. All of Mickey's talk of rules and such made him a little uneasy. He'd only ever been with two guys before and only ever been topped by Mickey the idea of Mickey staking a claim on him filled him with mixed emotions. One part of him, the Irish in him most likely, demanded he rebel against it luckily the more sane parts of him easily subdued that small spark of insanity. Another part of him was terrified of Mickey as a general life rule and knew that defiance would not be tolerated lightly and knowing Mickey those punishments he touched on earlier would not be easily forgotten. Then there was an even larger part of him, one he never even knew existed before now, a part that thrilled at the thought of being taken by Mickey of surrendering control and simply doing as he was told.

Gallagher's as a general rule balked at authority and restrictions. In his entire life he'd never heard a rule he didn't immediately want to break. At least he hadn't until Mickey came along and set down his rules. There was something in the way he said them that told Ian that breaking these rules would cause him unending pain and he believed that wholeheartedly.

His thoughts came to an abrupt when he felt Mickey take hold of his wrists, he forced his arms to reach up and out until they came in contact with the metal sides of one of the storage racks.

"Hold on tight, firecrotch." His thoughts had come full circle since Mickey first came into the store and with Mickey's first thrust he was back to his first thought all over again. Fuck!

The next few weeks continued on much the same way with the notable exception of their mother Monica showing up on the Gallagher front steps looking to be let back in with the new addition of her girlfriend Roberta. Ian tried not to think about his mother too much he knew she was up to something but hadn't been able to work out just what yet, but he would he knew that between him, Lip, and Fiona they always did. Glancing up as the door opened he saw Mickey flipping the sign and knew this was quickly becoming the best part of his day. Maybe now he could forget if only for a while the hell his life had become.

The second he hung up from Linda, the news of the baby echoing in his mind, Kash ran for the stairs and Ian. When is wife had laid down the law and told him he couldn't be with Ian until she was pregnant again he thought he was in for a long wait, it had always taken months before but now less than a month later the ban was lifted. As he ran into the store shouting the good news he found he couldn't find Ian anywhere. Thinking maybe he was stocking the coolers he opened the door to the storeroom and froze.

There on his hands and knees rocking forward with every thrust was Ian. He could tell the boy knew he was there by his clenched fists and the blush working its way up his neck to his face, but the hand pressed to the center of his back held him in place. Looking up from that hand he found Mickey Milkovich grinning at him with smug satisfaction in his eyes. Backing out of the room and letting the door close he fought the despair that threatened to overwhelm him. While he'd known all along that he had no future with Ian, he had loved him on some level and seeing him like that with… Mickey filled him with equal parts sorrow and rage.

Mickey wanted to laugh as he watched the door close. When they'd heard the man coming Ian had tried to get up, one shove of his hand and a word of warning was all it took to keep him in place. When the door first opened Gallagher tensed every muscle in his body and it felt like heaven. Looking into the old pervs eyes and watching him shatter with every thrust made it all even better. Now that they were alone again he took his time making sure to draw out every moan of ecstasy. When he noticed Ian biting his lip and trying to hold back his sounds of pleasure he would have none of it. One slap to the boys ass and a hard thrust broke that barrier to pieces. No one stifled Ian's moans of pleasure but him. Thoughts of their first time together coupled with the pleasure of this time had him coming fast and one final thrust had firecrotch following. As he watched Ian drag on his clothes, shame coloring his face he smirked.

"Go on home Gallagher. Kash will cover the rest of your shift for you." He watched the urge to fight come and quickly fade. Good boy.

He watched him walk quickly past his boss without once looking up and quickly run out the door. Now he and Ian's ex had a few things to discuss. This should be fun.

Kash watched Ian practically run out and moved to follow, he still had four hours to his shift.

"Let him go."

He froze in place behind the counter. He'd forgotten about Mickey something he'd never done before and something that would likely never happen again. Not after today. Turning to face the boy he found he found the same smug smile on his face as before. The bastard.

"Me and you we got things to say and you can work his hours. It is your store after all."

"What do you want Mickey." He'd never taken that tone with a Milkovich before obviously his brain had stopped working.

"Forceful, way to go you found your nuts. Here I thought the little wifey had permanently snatched them away from ya. As for what I want, that's easy, I want what I have… Gallagher. You aren't thinking about trying to keep me from what I want are you? Cause I gotta tell ya not a smart move. Not smart at all."

The thought of this… thug with his hands on Ian filled him with rage. For once he let the rage run wild.

"You were right before Mickey this is my store. I think I'll have you banned and of course with the baby on the way I'll have to increase Ian's hours. I may even have you prosecuted for all the theft over the years." He watched the bastard pick up a snickers and take a bite like he hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"You could do all those things, sure. Then I could have Ian go to the cops about your illegal sex shit. How do you think the rest of the neighborhood, especially my family, will react to that?" He felt cold fear seep into his bones with every word that fell from Mickey's mouth. He wouldn't!

"Ian would never do that!"

"He would if I told him to. As you saw in the storeroom it would be one of the better things I've had him do for me."

He was talking about Ian as if he were some pet, a dog, meant to do tricks on command. Of all the nerve.

"You talk about Ian like you own him." The next words nearly stopped his heart.

"I do, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. You see I always get what I want. Right now what I want is Gallagher. If you try and get in my way I will destroy you, burn your life to the ground, then step over the ashes and get him anyway. Go ahead step up if you're feeling brave today, just remember what'll happen tomorrow." With that Mickey left the store in that moment he knew two things, what he wanted to do and what he was going to do. Unfortunately the two did not match because no matter how angry he was at heart he was a coward and he knew it, even worse Mickey knew it. Feeling all of his anger drain away he sank down onto the stool behind the counter and set to work completing Ian's shift.

Ian laid in his bed listening to Monica laugh and Lip curse and couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring. Lip had figured out Monica's angle, she and her ghetto girlfriend weren't here for all of them just for Liam and if they had their way they'd be leaving with him. He knew Fiona would fight it that was a given but everyone knew their sister wouldn't have a legal leg to stand on. Their only chance would be to figure out their plan and in true Gallagher tradition wreck it beyond repair to that end he and Lip were gonna shadow them the next day instead of going to school to try and piece it together. He didn't have work the next day either which considering how he'd left today was a blessing. He didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe he'd run it all by Lip tomorrow his brother was always good at sorting out the mess that was life on the south side maybe he would be able to help him see his way through this.

**A/N – Next up the paternity drama with Ian and some brotherly advice, but hold on doesn't talking to Lip break one of the rules? Ooops.**


	3. Chapter 3

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

PIan sat in the car next to Lip and waited for Monica and her girlfriend to

come out of the paternity office and tried to figure out how to start the

conversation he wanted to have. Even though Lip knew he was gay, one of the only

people he was out to, he still couldn't bring himself to bring up the change in

his love life./P

P"So, what's going on with you?" Shit!/P

P"What do you mean?"/P

P"Dude I think your ears were about to smoke you were thinking so hard. So, I

figured I could continue to let you fidget in your seat while you try to come up

with a way to bring up whatever the hell it is. Or I could start the

conversation myself and see how it went, so what's going on with you?"/P

PWow, he hadn't realized he was that transparent. Now what? Should he circle

around it a few times or should he just come right out with it? Hell, this was

Lip the one person he could really talk to about this stuff, here goes

nothing./P

P"I broke up with Kash." There start small./P

P"Good! I hated that guy. So what you finally come to your senses?"/P

PHe looked over to see the smile on his brothers' face and finally realized

just how much Lip had hated Kash./P

P"Linda found out about us and, I uh, I had sex with someone else so we just

stopped for a while. Linda wanted another baby so she said Kash couldn't be with

me until she got pregnant. Then while we were not a thing, me and this other guy

sort of became a thing, and then after Linda got pregnant Kash came to tell me

and found me with the other guy in the stockroom and kind of flipped and I

haven't been back to work yet to see what's happening." There, now he had the

overview out, it was time for the hard part./P

P"Wow, man, uh who's the other guy? Anyone I know?"/P

P"Yeah."/P

P"Yeah! Jesus, who?"/P

PHe knew before he said it that the moment the name passed his lips his

brothers' amusement would take a hell of a dive, but damn it he needed to talk

with someone!/P

P"Mickey." The shocked silence that filled the car wasn't unexpected but it

still made him uncomfortable. It felt like his brother was judging him even

though he knew he never would./P

P"Mickey? Milkovich?"/P

P"Yeah."/P

P"Oh my god Ian! Are you crazy? You came on to a homophobic Milkovich? What

the hell? Do you have a death wish or something?"/P

P"It wasn't like that."/P

P"What was it like then?"/P

PAnd just like that the damn broke and he told him everything from the

beginning. When he finally finished with Kash walking in on them the silence

that filled the car was entirely different chancing a glance over at his brother

he saw something he never thought he'd see in his entire life. His wordy genius

brother was stunned speechless./P

PLip didn't know what to do. His entire life he'd been able to solve every

problem his little brother came to him with, all it usually took was a bit of

common sense and a calm temper to think things through, but this? This was

something else entirely. This was Mickey Fucking Milkovich. For all his supposed

genius IQ he was not equipped to deal with this. However, if eighteen years of

problem solving had taught him anything it was that no challenge was

insurmountable if you had enough information. So now here he was outside of the

Milkovich lair of darkness and dread searching for that missing information the

only place he knew he had a snowballs chance in hell of finding it. If you want

to know about a Milkovich you had to ask another Milkovich. With a little luck

and a lot of prayer he might not die in the process./P

PJust as he raised his hand to know the door swung open and his heart stopped

for a moment expecting Terry before he realized it was Mandy standing there

looking at him like his wits had deserted him. Which for a moment of blind

panicky fear they had, but thankfully his courage had returned just as quickly

as it had fled./P

P"Mandy hey."/P

P"Hi Lip. What ya doing here? You looking to score or something?"/P

P"What? No! I just well, can you and I maybe go for a walk and talk?"/P

P"Talk huh? Well there's one I've never heard before."/P

PHe could tell by her expression that she was seconds away from calling him a

perv and slamming the door in his face. Thinking fast he did the only thing he

could to get the information he needed and he hoped to God it was the right

thing to do even as he opened his mouth./P

P"It's about Ian."/P

PJust like that she changed. Her hard eyes went soft and seemed to glow with

an inner light of love or something and her entire face morphed into something

less scary and if he was being completely honest more beautiful. Wow she really

had it bad for his brother, or maybe she just loved the fact that she had a

friend now. As far as he knew Ian was the only boy in her life besides her

family, and maybe not even them, who never wanted anything from her and just

liked being around her for her and not what he was going to get out of her./P

P"What about Ian? He's okay right?"/P

P"Well, that's just it I'm not so sure if he is okay. That's why I was hoping

you and I could talk."/P

P"Yeah, alright, sure just let me get my jacket."/P

PHe really hoped he was doing the right thing, but as far as he could tell he

was doing the only thing he could. He needed information if he was going to help

his brother and since Ian wouldn't give it to him and going to Mickey was out of

the question Mandy as Mickey's sister and Ian's best friend was sort of his only

hope. As he watched her jog down her front steps towards him he thought again of

how pretty she was before shaking himself. This was about Ian not about his

dick, he needed to focus if he was going to figure this out./P

PMandy walked around the block again. She knew she was being a coward but

after her conversation with Lip she just didn't want to deal with what was

coming next. A part of her wished she could just ignore the fact that Lip was

asking questions about Mickey and Ian but she knew she couldn't. If she ignored

it and Lip went to someone else or said the wrong thing to the wrong person and

Mickey found out she knew ahead of time and didn't tell him. She shivered not

even wanting to think about what he would do then. She knew Mickey loved her,

but with Mickey just because he loved you didn't mean he wouldn't hurt you. She

asked him about it once, why hurt the ones you love, he told her it was because

he loved them that he wanted them to learn to be better. She didn't know if she

agreed with that but her opinion wasn't needed so she kept it to herself./P

PShe didn't want to be the cause of Ian getting hurt now, but if she waited

and Lip got stupid about this stuff he thought he knew, it would be alot worse

later. Mind finally made up she walked up the front steps into her house and

called out for Mickey./P


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey could not believe that Ian had been so stupid. He thought that he had understood the rules, he'd gone so long without breaking one, but it would seem he was wrong. Ian had been talking to Lip about him breaking rules two and three. Don't tell anyone about this and don't talk about me with other people. Oh well, what's done is done and now he just had to make sure firecrotch learned his lesson and didn't do it again.

Ian sat at the register at the Kash-n-Grab and tried not to squirm. First Kash wouldn't even look at him opting to leave on "errands" rather than stay in the same building as he was. Then Mickey was late. He knew they didn't have a set time when he would come around but he always seemed to come at the same time anyway, showing up at a quarter til one. It was already half past two and still no Mickey. Today was a holiday and Linda left him to close up at three for her while she took her kids to some sort of play or something to try and give them more culture.

Getting up to lock the door and lock the door and count up the end of day in his till he was halfway to the door when it opened and in walked Mickey. For a minute he was relieved to see him but then he got a good look at his face and knew that he was in trouble. He watched him turn the lock and flip the sign and tried not stay still. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to run, but common sense prevailed and he knew that running would just make everything so much worse.

Mickey watched Ian stiffen and knew the boy saw it coming, probably his expression, and he liked him all the more for standing his ground. So many others had tried to run in the past, like getting away from him at that moment would somehow make his anger disappear, like he wouldn't find them. Looking at Ian for a moment he made his decision and jerked his head towards the stockroom. Watching him turn and slowly walk towards "their room" he followed close behind slowly taking off his belt as he went.

"You've been talking to your brother about us Ian. That breaks two rules do you remember which ones?"

Every muscle in Ian's body froze. He tried to remember the rules but his fear was pushing every thought out of his mind. Keeping his back to Mickey he tried to think about what to say next, but all he could think about was what Mickey had said about breaking the rules and how he wouldn't like the punishment. He really didn't want to find out first hand if he was right about that.

"Um, rules two and uh, well..."

"Rules two and three. You'd been doing so well too. I thought you understood what to do then my sister comes to me and tells me that Lip is asking her all kinds of questions about me. About my relationship with you. Now where do you think he got the idea from?"

"Mickey, I'm sorry I just, I only wanted his advice on what to do about Kash and we were talking and I don't know it just came out. I'm sorry I'll never do it again I swear."

He knew that pleading and promising wouldn't do much to help him, but he had to try.

"I know you won't and you want to know why I know that. Because you're gonna remember your punishment for it for the rest of our relationship. Turn around Ian."

For a minute he had the crazy thought to defy him and just not look. He didn't want to see what Mickey had planned, but he knew that breaking another rule wasn't the way to do this. Turning he saw Mickey, with his belt in his hand and felt his eyes widen. What was Mickey gonna do?

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hit you with it. I save that for when you're being willful. Right now I want you to get down on your knees."

He waited while the little ginger hesitated all he had to do was raise one eyebrow and Gallagher cringed but he still didn't sink to his knees. Oh he was going to be stubborn about this. One backhanded slap had him falling to his knees the corner of his mouth bleeding. For a moment he looked like he was going to try and get back to his feet but after a second he stayed down. See he knew he was a smart boy; he just needed little reminders of his place is all.

Reaching up he looped his belt around Ian's neck before sliding it through the buckle and pulling it tight around his throat wrapping the end around his fist a few times to make it even tighter.

"Now put that busy little mouth of yours to work doing something other than breaking my rules. And keep your hands behind your back."

He watched Ian hesitate again, they really were gonna have to work on that, before reaching out and freeing him from his pants. Watching him he waited until his lips closed around his tip before he pulled on the belt tightening it even further while simultaneously placing his hand to the back of his head to hold him still while he thrust forward fucking his tight throat. Repeating his rules with each thrust to help him remember. By the time they reached the last rule he was so close. Ian's face was turning a bright red and his hands were fisted behind his back while he struggled to breathe. With one final thrust he finally came and watched as firecrotch choked on mouthful after mouthful of his hot cum.

When he was finally spent he pulled himself free of his mouth and pulled his belt free at the same time allowing Ian to breathe again. He watched as a small puddle of his cum fell to the floor as Ian coughed and tried to draw air into his starved lungs.

"Look at the mess you've made. Lick. It. Up."

He waited until Ian was on his hands and knees licking at the cum on the concrete floor before he started speaking again.

"You're not gonna go around talking about me again are you Ian?"

"No, I swear."

"Good boy."

Lip sat on his bed trying and failing not to worry about Ian. He'd had a half day at work today and should have been home hours ago. Fiona had been worried to, but he'd lied and told her Ian had said he'd stay over with Mandy tonight, not wanting her to wait up for him. He knew something must have happened and he was afraid that, that something had to do with Mickey and that whatever it was, it was his fault. He never should have gone to Mandy he should have gone to Fiona right when he found out, but he hadn't wanted to snitch his little brothers secret.

He was in the middle of imagining Ian dead in a ditch somewhere like some kind of single child parent on prom night when the bedroom door opened and Ian slipped inside. It was dark so he couldn't see his face but he would know his brother anywhere.

"Ian."

He watched his brother jump in fear and knew something had happened. Not waiting for his brother to lie to him he stood up striding across the room in three steps and grabbed him by the arm dragging him out of the dark bedroom and into the bathroom. This way they could talk without waking Carl. Flipping the light on he turned to ask his brother what happened and froze.

Ian's neck was a ring of bruises like someone, like Mickey, had tried to choke the life out of him. His bottom lip was swollen and looked like it had just barely stopped bleeding from the cut in the corner and his left eye was discolored and slightly swollen as well.

"What the hell Ian! Did Mickey do this to you?"

"Calm down Lip it isn't that bad. By morning it'll barely be noticeable. If you'd been asleep when I got home like you were supposed to be you never would have known."

"Barely be noticeable. Well, hell I know now Ian. What happened? Did he do this because I talked to Mandy?"

That was it that one sentenced seemed to flip a switch in his brother. With one move he'd shoved him back until his back hit the wall so hard he bounced back off of it.

"What the hell Lip, I tell you something and the first thing you do is go running to Mandy? Why would you do that?"

"I was worried about you. No one knows Mickey is gay they all think he's a homophobe and for good reason. He kicks the crap out of any queer that crosses his path. Case in point." He was so angry he didn't even think when he tapped his brothers black eye to get his point across. Just like that it was on.

Ian swung his fist full force catching him in the stomach making him double over in pain. He knew there would be a new bruise there in the morning. Clenching his fist ready to retaliate he started to unfold himself and looked up. Unfortunately he was at eye level with his brothers neck and those bruises broke his heart and his will to fight.

"Go ahead; kick the crap out of me if you think it will make you feel better. But I'm telling you right now no matter how much damage you do to me it won't erase what he already did to you."

Seeing his brothers eyes fill with tears just somehow made it all worse. His brother never cried not even when Frank laid into him. Whatever Mickey did, must have been beyond bad.

"I'm, I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Lip."

With that his brother just shuffled out of the bathroom without so much as glancing back. Mickey Milkovich had managed to do in two months what Frank Gallagher hadn't managed in nearly two decades. He'd broken Ian.


	5. Chapter 5

Lip woke up early the next day but Ian was already gone. A part of him was relieved; he didn't want to see Ian before he had this conversation with Fiona. If he did he might just grab Fi's baseball bat and go find himself a Milkovich instead. Walking downstairs he helped his sister get all the younger kids ready for school the whole time trying to decide what to say. When it was finally just him, Fiona, and Steve he sat at the counter while she cleaned up the breakfast mess.

"Get a move on Lip or you'll be late for school."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going today. We need to talk Fi."

He watched her head snap back to look at him and horror fill her eyes.

"Please, just tell me you didn't get Karen pregnant." Well that explained the look.

"No, no, nothing like that. We need to talk about Ian."

"What about him?"

Glancing at Steve he thought about asking him to leave but then decided against it. The older guy might have some good ideas on how to handle this.

"I know we've never actually talked about it but you know Ian's gay right?"

"Yeah, so what? Did someone find out? Is someone hassling him? Ian! Come down here!" He watched the thought of someone messing with Ian make his sister turn into a fierce warrior and was glad. They were gonna need that fire soon enough.

"He's not up there Fiona. He already left. Ian's been seeing this guy who's like so deep in the closet he couldn't find the door if he wanted to. Ian told me about it to ask my advice on something and when this guy found out I knew he... Well he beat the crap out of Ian for telling me."

"He did what? Who is this guy do you know his name? Is Ian okay? He didn't hurt him to bad did he?" Her concern made this so much easier but it was still hard to keep his anger out of his voice when he thought of what Mickey had done to his brother.

"Ian wouldn't talk to me about it but he had a black eye and a split lip like the guy hit him and uh there were all these bruises around his neck like the guy choked him or something. He waited until he thought everyone would be asleep before he came home last night and he left before we woke up this morning. I don't know what to do Fi, I don't want to make things worse but I'm worried for him."

As he described Ian's injuries Fiona had clenched her fists tighter and tighter in rage until the end when he thought she must be cutting into her palm with her nails by now. A glance at Steve showed him just as concerned and angry as the rest of them. The guy really was an honorary Gallagher.

"Do you know who this guy is?"

"Yeah, but after I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Just my knowing got Ian hurt this badly I don't want this guy thinking that his message didn't take and that Ian's still going around telling the rest of his family."

That was his main concern when talking to Fiona about this not that she wouldn't know what to do, but that they would all do the wrong thing and get Ian hurt even more. Just asking Mandy vague questions about Mickey in general had gotten his brother hurt he didn't want to be the cause of anything else happening to him.

"I got it Lip now tell me."

"Mickey Milkovich."

"You've got to be shitting me. How the hell did Ian end up with the homophobic prick?"

"It's a long story that has to do with Ian's last boyfriend. What happened was ..."

Fiona listened throughout the entire story of Ian's love life of late and could barely keep from getting sick. Her baby brother went from one highly inappropriate relationship to another and she'd never even noticed. She'd always sort of left Ian to his own devices. He'd always done better that way. He was the one who almost never got into trouble, the one she never had to worry about and now she realized she was wrong to think that. He was the one she should have been worrying about the most. He was the one who'd needed her and she failed him.

After a few hours they decided that Steve would take Liam and go pick up Debbie and Carl. He would keep the kids away from the house for a few hours so she and Lip could try and talk some sense into Ian. If that didn't work then they would gather all their courage and go to the source. Mickey.

Ian got home just after three when the house should have been a madhouse making it easy for him to slip in unnoticed and straight to his room. What he found instead was Fiona and Lip sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Sit down Ian we need to talk."

Seeing his brothers injuries in the harsh light of day make Lip sick. The bruises had all darkened and stood out against his pale skin making him look hopefully worse than he felt. Because if he felt as he looked he could help but wince at that thought. Looking over at Fiona he saw her on the verge of tears and knew they had to start this talk now or risk neither of them being in the right frame of mind to do it.

"You need help Ian."

"I don't..."

"Look man this isn't some chick flick movie of the week where I point out you need help and you deny it. Then I say you're in a bad situation and you make excuses for Mickey. We're just not gonna do that okay. You are a smart guy, I should know I taught you most everything you know, and you know that this isn't right. You know that what's happening between you and Mickey is abuse and you know that you need to leave this relationship.

"Now that we've covered everything you already know let's move on to the things you might have missed. Fiona and I know you, inside and out, and we love you. Debbie, Carl, and Liam love you more than anything. You're the big brother who knows about all that outdoors-y camping crap and who helps them with their feelings. So since math isn't really your strongest subject I'll break it down to basics for you. That's five siblings who love you unconditionally and who want you around for a very long time versus one prick of a boyfriend who makes it where you feel the need to sneak around and hide bruises from us. Now that we've done the math and laid it all out for you, now you tell us what comes next."

Fiona waited until he was done before she jumped him with her two cents worth.

"If you decide to leave Mickey I will buy more baseball bats and we'll stand guard until he goes away. We'll have your back no matter what until you can walk out that door without fear of a Milkovich coming at you. We will stick with you through all of it. If you decide to stay with Mickey then Lip and I will hound you every day until you change your mind and start seeing yourself for who you really are. A bright, funny, courageous, handsome guy who deserves way better than someone who hurts him. Before you decide though do me a favor and think about it like this for a minute. What if it was Debbie whose boyfriend decided she was just some punching bag huh? What would you do then?"

Ian tried to stop crying but he couldn't he knew they were waiting in the other room for him to tell them he was leaving Mickey but he didn't know if he could. Beyond the fact that Mickey scared him, and what he thought Mickey would do to him if he left, he kind of thought he might just be in love with the son of a bitch. Now the only thing he had to decide was, was the love he thought he felt worth the pain he was in? Decision made he got up, brushed the tears from his face and walked out of the house to go face Mickey... one last time.

Their cards laid out on the table they both got up and walked into the living room giving Ian the space he needed to know that this decision was his to make. They would be there for him no matter what. As long as he knew that then this was a productive day, no matter what he decided. The sound of the back door closing had them both jumping up and racing to the kitchen. Ian was gone. Looking at each other they tried not to freak out. He would be back; they knew that, he always came back. Always.

Mickey was in his room when Gallagher opened the door and stepped inside. He hadn't seen him since his lesson and he had to admit those bruises showed up even better than he'd thought they would against his pale flesh.

"What do you want Gallagher? You here for a little make up sex?"

"It's over Mickey." Those words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell you talking about over? What's over?" He better not be saying what he thought he was.

"We're over Mickey. I deserve better than this Mickey, better than you. We're done."

With that Gallagher just turned and left. He could have stopped him if he really wanted to, easily really, but he just let him go. He didn't really know what to do here. No one had ever walked out on him before. Ever. Looking up as the door opened again he found Mandy standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Happy now Mick?"

"Shut up!"

She left just as quickly as she'd come leaving him sitting there. Alone. No, no way this was not over, not by a long shot. He was as happy as he'd ever been with Gallagher and he would get him back. They would be happy again. Together.

**A/N - That is the end of One More Night. The next in this series is called One More Time where you'll get to see Mickey try to woo Ian back only Mickey's never really had to win someone over before so he doesn't quite do it right. I don't know when I'll start it since I have so many other fics just screaming to be started but I will get around to it I promise.**


End file.
